


A Study in Demon

by Fangirlism_is_cool



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Demon!Moriarty, Demons, F/M, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Slash shipping, Superwholock, cas/meg bromance, ten/donna bromance, the occasional f bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlism_is_cool/pseuds/Fangirlism_is_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters, along with Castiel and Meg, travel to Wichita to hunt a demon. Along the way they call for some help from the Doctor and his companions. Meanwhile, a certain consulting detective and his blogger fly to America in search of the man who is determined to split them apart. </p>
<p>They all get caught up in the hunt for Moriarty, but working together, can they rid the world of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written as a Christmas present for my friend Pia. She gave me a list of OTP's and BROTP's and I tried to get as many in as I could :D
> 
> I thought the rest of the fandom would like to read it now :3

John, is your passport in date? SH  
Yes, why? JW  
Good. Pack our bags; we leave for America in 6 hours. SH  
America?! What the fuck Sherlock?! JW  
Kansas to be exact. For a case. SH  
I don’t care if it’s for a case, we can’t just up and leave for America. I have a job. JW  
I have a lead on Moriarty. SH  
[Delayed] I’ve booked 2 weeks off the clinic and heading home to pack. JW  
Excellent. SH

********

The Doctor hit a switch on the TARDIS console and the wheezing sound of the engines faded into the creaking of the TARDIS settling.  
“Explain to me again why we’re back on Earth?” asked Donna Noble, her arms crossed as she leant against the railing. Her long ginger hair fell loosely around her ears as she glared half-heartedly at her best friend.  
“A couple of friends have sent me a message” said the Doctor, showing her his psychic paper which read ‘Doc, could use your help. Wichita, 6th August 2013’. Donna scoffed.  
“But America? Really? I mean, couldn’t we have gone back to Psithuria instead? I promised that bloke I’d only be ten minutes, then you had to drag me off because Rose accidentally got engaged to the crown prince.”  
The Doctor grinned and turned to face Rose, who began giggling. Donna simply rolled her eyes and stalked to the door, grabbing her coat on the way. She’d seen enough of them making out to last a life time. Obviously she was glad he had Rose back, but there was only so much couple stuff she could stomach. Without looking back at them, she called.  
“Oi, you two! Enough tonsil tennis, are we helping these blokes or what?”  
She smiled in satisfaction as she heard the sound of trainers on the metallic grates of the TARDIS floor hurriedly begin to walk towards her. She turned around with a flourish and grinned at her two friends.  
“Come on then. Alons-y!”

********

The Impala sped down the highway, the only car in sight, wheels squealing as the Winchester brothers, their angel and resident demon got into a heated debate.  
“Of course we’re going” argued Dean. “We’re talking about Abadon’s second in command here.”  
“I know, but we can’t just rush in without a plan” countered Sam. “We know nothing about this guy Dean.”  
“That’s why Meg is here.”  
“Hang on there, cupcake” said Meg, leaning in the partition between the two front seats. “How exactly am I supposed to help here?”  
“You go in, get on his good side, learn some details, and then bring it back to us. Simple” said Dean, casually.  
“As simple as wearing Lady Gaga’s meat dress in a lion enclosure. Can you believe this guy?” she asked Castiel. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, studying Meg.  
“I don’t understand that reference” he said. Meg chuckled quietly to herself.  
“Easy there Clarence, don’t burst a blood vessel.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and pulled over to the side of the road. Turning around in his seat, he studied the group and quickly devised the safest route to get them on board.  
“Listen, I’ve already called in some help. A guy called the Doctor. He’s meeting us in Kansas-”  
“Doctor?” interrupted Sam. “Doctor Who?”  
“Just the Doctor” huffed Dean. “I ran into him a few years back when we weren’t hunting together. He helped me out of a tight spot. Useful in a bad situation.”  
Dean turned around in his seat, turning the key in the ignition and listened to his baby purr. He pulled back onto the road and continued down the highway towards Kansas, the trees blurring together through the window.  
“What’s this demons name anyway?” asked Sam.  
“Moriarty.”

********

The TARDIS breezed into existence in a back alley behind a Wichita store. The groaning sound of the engines startled the pigeons nearby into flight, and a stray cat hissed at the strange blue glow before running of to find a new place to hide. With a final, satisfying wheeze, the TARDIS solidified and the door flew open as Donna Noble stepped out.  
“Ugh, you can smell the American air” she said, wrinkling her nose.  
“Now Donna” said the Doctor, stepping out the TARDIS behind her, gripping tight to Rose’s hand. “Don’t be rude. You’re just not used to Earth air anymore.”  
Donna rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever. Where are we meeting these guys? What are their names anyway?” she asked.  
“Sam and Dean Winchester” replied Rose. “And probably Castiel.”  
“They sound hot” mused Donna. “Are they hot?”  
Rose laughed while the Doctor huffed and smoothed his coat, bringing himself to his full height.  
“Well” replied Rose, grinning at the look on the Doctors face. “We only worked with Dean last time but he would literally not shut up about his baby brother. And I hope to God Dean and Cas sorted out all the sexual tension, it was extremely distracting.”  
“Typical. It’s always the good looking ones that bat for the other team” complained Donna, and the Doctor pouted.  
“Hey, I take offense to that” he huffed.  
“Come off it spaceman, I’m allowed to not fancy you. Besides, you have Rose. I think it’s time I found me a nice piece of Americandy” she winked and sauntered off, leaving Rose to double up laughing against the Doctor.  
Donna walked into the first café she saw and took a table by the window, allowing herself to be seen if and when the Doctor and Rose came looking. She had just taken a sip of her latte when the bell above the door jingled and two men walked in. One was quite tall, at least six foot, with black curly hair, wearing a long woollen coat and the most obscenely tight purple shirt she had ever seen, while the other was shorter, blonde and had a look of pure kindness that Donna had only ever seen on one person before. The blonde looked around and caught Donna’s eye so she smiled. He grinned back and walked over to her, nudging the other man.  
“These seats taken?” he asked in a London accent.  
“You’re British” said Donna, her eyes widening slightly.  
The blonde laughed, a cute huff of air escaping his mouth.  
“Apparently so are you. I guess asking you for directions is out then” he laughed, pulling out a chair and sitting. “I’m John. John Watson. And that unsociable arse over there is Sherlock Holmes. I’m a doctor and he’s a consulting detective.”  
“Donna Noble. I have a friend who’s a Doctor” replied Donna. “But what’s a consulting detective?”  
“It means” came a deep voice from behind John, “that whenever the police are out of their depth- which is always- they consult me.”  
“So, just a little bit high and mighty then?” asked Donna and John snorted.  
“You have no idea” chuckled John. “But he is rather good at it. So whereabouts in England are you from?”  
“She’s obviously from Chiswick John, do learn to observe” said Sherlock simply as he sat down next to John at the table. John merely rolled his eyes, waiting for the deduction and the inevitable punch that followed.  
“Chiswick born and raised, you live with your mother and grandfather, your father passed away. You were engaged once, but the marriage fell through. Then you went travelling, trying to get over the failed marriage. It worked in part. Then you met a man. Not a boyfriend though, no, just a friend. Your best friend. You currently travel around the world with him and his girlfriend, a blonde judging by the hair on your jacket that is obviously not yours.”  
Donna stilled and John bristled, ready to defend Sherlock, willing to step between him and Donna should a fight break out. Donna, however, surprised the both of them by laughing.  
“Brilliant” she said. “What a party trick. Can you do that with everyone or just some people? Go on, tell me about that brunette.”  
Sherlock blinked and John giggled.  
“That’s... not what people usually say” admitted Sherlock, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion.  
“I can imagine not” smirked Donna. “What do they usually say then?”  
“Piss off” replied Sherlock, shrugging. “Other than John of course.” he finished, looking somewhat tenderly at the shorter man.  
John looked back with a small smile and a look of such adoration. Donna was sure she was about to witness yet another match of tonsil tennis when she heard a banging on the glass beside her and jumped. She turned to glare out the window and found Rose and The Doctor grinning and waving at her. Raising an eyebrow, she nodded her head towards the door. Ten seconds later, the small group at the table were joined by Rose and the Doctor.  
“These are my friends, the ones I travel with” she said, with a glance at Sherlock. “This is the Doctor and Rose. This is John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.”  
“Ah, so you’re the doctor friend Donna was telling me about” said John as he held out his hand. “Where did you study?”  
“Gallifrey” answered the Doctor with a grin as he grasped John’s hand.  
“Gallifrey...” mused John. “Is that in Ireland?”  
The Doctor chuckled and Rose hid a smile behind her hand.  
“It must be” he said, moving on to shake hands with Sherlock. Sherlock looked the Doctor up and down and furrowed his brows. The man was positively unreadable. He warily took the offered hand.  
“Donna only mentioned your title, not your name. Doctor what are you?”  
“Oh, just the Doctor” he grinned, with a little wink that Sherlock couldn’t be sure he didn’t actually imagine.  
Rose turned to look at Donna.  
“The boys have gotten in touch; we’re meeting them in half an hour a couple miles away.”  
Donna’s eyes lit up.  
“Fabulous” she said. “It was lovely to meet you John, Sherlock. Maybe we’ll run into each other again.” She shook their hands and left a few dollars on the table for her drink. John and Sherlock watched as the party of three walked out the door.  
“She was nice” said John, referencing Donna. “I was expecting a punch at least.” He glanced at his friend, noticing his furrowed eyebrows and hands in front of his face. “What do you make of them?” he finished, nodding towards the door the trio had just left through.  
“Rose, 26 years old, brought up in London, England, by her mother after her father was killed in a car accident when she was 6 months old. Worked in a shop before she met the Doctor and now travels with him and Donna. She met him before Donna did but because of family reasons, she left. Recently re-joined them and now is making the most of the time with him. She’s scared she’ll have to leave again. Completely smitten with him.”  
John watched as his friend reeled off his deduction, feeling a smile tug at his lips as it always did when he was deducing.  
“And the bloke?” asked John, taking a sip of his coffee. Sherlock ruffled his hair in frustration, causing a jolt of something to rush through John’s stomach.  
“Absolutely nothing. I can’t read him at all. I don’t know how he’s doing it and it’s driving me mad!”  
John stared wide eyed at his friend. There was only one other occasion that Sherlock had failed to get a read on someone and it wasn’t something he cared to bring up. He cleared his throat.  
“Anyway, Moriarty” he said, trying to change the subject. “Where is your lead taking us?”  
“An abandoned warehouse just outside of town” replied Sherlock, successfully taking the bait. “My sources tell me he’s meeting with his minions tonight.”  
John downed the rest of his coffee and stood up, placing a few notes on top of the ones Donna left behind.  
“Let’s get going then.”

********

The Doctor, Donna and Rose waited outside the warehouse where they were meeting the Winchesters. Within five minutes, the distinct sound of a 67’ Chevy Impala wound its way down the road, shortly followed by the car itself. It pulled to a stop ten feet from the three of them and out got three ridiculously tall men and a woman.  
“Hey Doc” said the man with the candy apple green eyes. “Long time no see?”  
“Dean” grinned the Doctor, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “And you must be Sammy” he said as he let go of Dean.  
“Er, it’s just Sam- Oof!” exclaimed Sam as the Doctor launched himself at Sam.  
“Good to see you Dean” smiled Rose. “And Castiel. Looking as dapper as ever.”  
Deans eyes flickered over towards Cas, unmissed by anybody, and his eyes softened minutely before he turned back to Rose.  
“Likewise Rosie” he smirked and Rose rolled her eyes.  
“Castiel!” called the Doctor, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Wonderful to see you again.”  
Donna cleared her throat and walked forward.  
“Donna Noble” she said. “And aren’t you just gorgeous.” She grinned at Dean and saw Castiel stiffen and bristle out of the corner of her eye. Smirking, she continued. “Too bad you belong to someone else” she winked and saw Cas relax. Dean, for his part, had developed a lovely blush. He cleared his throat and gestured wildly towards the woman who, until this point, had stayed silent and in the background.  
“Doc, this is Meg. She’s- er- she’s our key to getting this son of a bitch.”  
“Aw, princess. I’m flattered” she grinned. Donna liked her immediately. “Meg Masters, current demon weapon of the Winchester boys and their sassy angel friend.”  
“When you say demon...?”  
“I mean black eyed spawn of Satan” replied Meg, blinking and causing her eyes to black out, before blinking again to return the colour. Rose gripped onto the Doctor’s hand, and stiffened, while Donna simply raised her eyebrows.  
“But you’re helping us right?” Meg nodded. “Surely you’d want to be helping this guy to take over the world or whatever?”  
“Believe it or not sugar, I want the world to still exist. So that means no Moriarty.”  
Donna shrugged.  
“Fair enough. If you’re gonna help us get rid of this bloke, then I don’t see a problem” said Donna, shrugging.  
Meg smirked.  
“You know, I like you Red” Donna laughed.  
“The feeling’s mutual.”  
A meaningful cough from Sam brought everyone’s attention to him. “Now that this bonding session is over, can we get to ganking this s.o.b?”  
“Right” said Dean loudly, taking charge, and clapping his hands together. “Me, Meg and Donna will go in the front. We’ll be ‘gifts’ for the punk ass demon. Give him a Winchester and he’ll love you. Cas and Rose, you go in the back entrance and make your way inwards. Sam and Doctor, you’ll be going in from above. Now, everyone take one of these mothers.”  
Opening a cloth bag, half a dozen long shiny silver blades glinted in the moonlight.  
“What” asked Donna, “are those?”  
“Angel blades” came the reply from Dean, as he handed the newcomers a blade each. “Stab a demon with one and they go lights out.” Putting the bag into the trunk of the Impala, Dean slammed the boot shut. “Let’s go kill this son of a bitch.”

********

John and Sherlock snuck through the back door of the building, Sherlock’s lock picking skills once again used in abundance. The way ahead was dark, moonlight periodically glowing in squares on the floor through the window panes. John reached back, automatically searching for Sherlock’s hand. Finding it, John squeezed and pulled him to stand beside him.  
“Promise me that if things go wrong, we’ll get out. We don’t know what he’ll do.”  
“John, this needs to end.”  
“I know but I lost you once and I cannot go through that again.”  
Sherlock looked away guiltily and John brought his free hand to Sherlocks cheek and gently turned his face back to him.  
“Don’t” he murmured, using his thumb to caress a glorious cheekbone. “I forgave you a long time ago Sherlock. I simply will not have you die because of this mad man. Again” he added, prompting a smile to grace Sherlock’s mouth. “Promise?”  
Sherlock nodded. “I promise.”  
This time John smiled and used the hand on Sherlock’s face to pull him into a kiss. Long arms wound their way around John’s waist while John’s own hands drifted to the nape of Sherlock’s neck, playing with the hair that curled there. The kiss was passionate but mild, both knowing the danger that surrounded them. They broke apart and smiled at each other before Sherlock led the way down the moonlit corridor. Sherlock, having memorised the blueprints for the building, knew exactly where Moriarty would be. He led John through the labyrinthian tunnels, heading somewhere only he was aware of.  
Suddenly, the silence was permeated by the sound of a deep American voice and John found himself pushed against the wall with Sherlock’s arm across his chest. Silently, John reached into the waistband of his jeans and removed his browning. Nudging Sherlock, he cocked his head in the direction of the voice. Hesitantly, Sherlock nodded his agreement to the plan and lowered his arm. John silently counted to three and leapt around the corner, gun up, eyes searching. They locked onto a tall, broad shouldered man with short brown hair, holding his own gun up and pointing at John.

********

The loud brash voice of a Londoner sliced through the air before either man had a chance to speak.  
“John?! What the hell are you doing here?!”  
John blinked and his eyes flickered over the other two people. One woman he didn’t know, but the other-  
“Donna? Jesus Christ this is just weird. I take this guy’s safe then? I can put this away?” he asked, referencing his gun.  
“Yea, yea this is Dean and Meg. We’re helping them-”  
“What are you doing here short stack?” interrupted Dean, face set, gun still pointed at John’s head.  
“My friend and I are on a case for the British Government. Sherlock?” John called and Sherlock rounded the corner, wary eyes fixed upon the gun pointed at his soldier.  
“Meg?”  
Meg shook her head.  
“They’re not demons Dean.”  
“Fucking fantastic” he muttered, clicking the safety back on his gun. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.  
“For someone with so many daddy issues, an ex-junkie younger brother, and repressed homosexual tendencies, you sure are over confident.”  
“What the actual fuck?! Who are you?!” snapped Dean  
“Threaten John again and I will personally see to it that your friends know every single sordid little detail about your life that even you have repressed” warned Sherlock, his voice low and his piercing gaze fixed on Dean. The two men started at each other until Dean nodded stiffly.  
“I still want to know what you’re doing here” he grumbled.  
“We’re searching for a man who has been a thorn in our side for far too long. He threatened us and tried to kill us more than once. He took Sherlock away from me” growled John, his face tightening into a scowl, his fists clenched by his side. “Our intelligence told us he would be here.”  
“They’re here for Moriarty” cut in Sherlock, glaring at Dean. “What business could you possibly have with a British criminal?”  
“Wait... what?!” said Dean. “You know about Moriarty? How?” he demanded.  
“Like I said, he took Sherlock away from me” growled John, curling a possessive arm around Sherlock’s waist. “What do you know about him?”  
“I know he’s a black eyed son of a bitch demon that needs to be wiped off the planet. No offense Meg”  
Meg shrugged.  
“Eh, none taken”  
A stunned silence surrounded the group as the echo of Meg’s voice died out. The steady drip drip of a leaky pipe somewhere was the only noise. Sherlock and John stared wide eyed at the trio.  
“A... demon” said John, deadpan. He glanced at Sherlock, fully intending to point out there was no such thing, only to find Sherlock in thought, with his hands up in front of his face. Bollocks, thought John, it’s real.  
“I know, I didn’t believe it either but it’s true” said Donna.  
“Now” interrupted Dean, “if you don’t mind, I’ve got a-”  
“Dean!” came a shout. Everyone twisted around, weapons up to face the intruder.  
“Easy guys” said the Doctor, “we need to move. Sam’s missing” Dean’s eyes widened fractionally and the hand holding his gun trembled slightly before he pulled himself back to the hard exterior he usually showed.  
“What do you mean Sam’s missing?” growled Dean.  
“I mean that we were making our way in, when he wasn’t there anymore.”  
Dean turned back to face John and Sherlock with a hard fire in his eyes and his mouth in a grim line. As they watched, a muscle in his jaw twitched. “If this bastard has killed my brother, I’m coming for you” he hissed mutinously.  
“Don’t be ridiculous” scoffed Sherlock. “You need us.” Dean baked out a laugh.  
“Oh yea? Explain how, smartass.”  
“I know Moriarty. Intimately.” Dean smirked and Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Not like that. Idiot. I know what makes him tick, what makes him dangerous. And John.... Well, John is the finest soldier and doctor you will ever meet.”  
Dean was about to argue but the Doctor got there first.  
“It would be a good idea Dean. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are the best consulting detectives the world has ever seen. I mean, Baskerville... wow! And Miss Adler.”  
“How do you know so much about us?” demanded John.  
“Oh” said the Doctor, sticking his hands in his coat pockets and sniffing. “In a parallel universe, you two are characters in a book series and Sam and Dean’s lives are TV show.”  
“Hey! What did I tell you about mentioning that nightmare realm?” threatened Dean and the Doctor held his hands up in mock surrender.  
“All I’m saying is they could be especially helpful.” The Doctor and Donna looked at Dean knowing he wouldn’t deny extra help when his brother was in danger. Dean, in turn, looked to Meg who shrugged.  
“They’re cute” she smirked and Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Fat lot of good you are” he moaned. He drew the colt from its holster and checked the safety was off. “Fine. So much for plan A” he sulked, before walking past John and Sherlock and storming down the corridor.

********

The room was circular with broken pipes and tiles hanging from the ceiling. Most of the windows were smashed, and those that weren’t were filthy. Around the room, a variety of demons stood facing the door, their arms behind their backs at parade rest. In the middle of the room, a chain fell from the ceiling and Sam Winchester was shackled to it, his hands above his head. His eyes searched the room for his friends and a way out. Castiel was about five meters to his left, surrounded by a ring of angel fire. He stood stoically in the centre of the ring, his body facing Sam but his face looking towards Rose. Following Castiel’s gaze, Sam found Rose chained to a chair, unconscious. Letting out a soft growl, he startled when he heard a tutting from his right.  
“Now now Sammy, do be a good boy. If you are, maybe I’ll kill you and your brother quickly.” Sam was about to reply but was cut short by the loud bang of the door being kicked open. Dean Winchester ran in, gun levelled and eyes searching. Spotting his brother, Dean raised his gun at the demon stood next to him. The Doctor and Donna ran straight for Rose while Meg went to Cas, trying to find a way to get rid of the flames.  
“If you’ve harmed her in anyway-” the Doctor growled before being cut off by an Irish twang.  
“Relax my dear, she’s unharmed. She’s not who I wanted” Suddenly, Meg, Dean, Donna and the Doctor were flung backwards, their bodies slamming heavily into the wall.  
“You son of a-”  
“Enough!” commanded the demon, glaring at his captives. His eyes latched onto Dean and he smirked. He blinked and suddenly the brown and white was pure black. The demon cocked his head to the side and observed the room like a lion would observe its prey. Without taking his eyes off Dean, the demon spoke.  
“Oh Sherlock” he sang. Sherlock and John stepped out of the shadows and through the open door. “And look” he said, bringing his head upright and grinning, “you brought your pet.”  
Sherlocks hand next to Johns clenched into a fist and John stretched his fingers out to run over his thumb, grounding him.  
“Oh” grinned the demon. “Not just a pet anymore. Your very own sex slave.”  
“You’d know all about slavery wouldn’t you Moriarty” ground out Sherlock. The smirk on Moriarty’s face instantly fell to become a sneer.  
“He welcomed this!” he shouted, spreading his arms. “Poor little Richard Brook all alone in that padded cell. He prayed to the angels and I overheard. I told him what we could do together and he relished in it. Relished the fact that he could get revenge on everyone that ever wronged him. Including” he said, the maniacal grin back on his face, “the consulting detective that got him locked in there in the first place.”  
John’s head snapped around to face Sherlocks.  
“You didn’t tell me Richard Brook was someone you knew!”  
Sherlock frowned.  
“I must have deleted it. I don’t know what happened.”  
“Then I’ll tell you” said Moriarty, gleefully. “Little Rich here started having a bit of fun and killing all his childhood bullies. You concluded schizophrenia and that his alter ego was responsible. Hence the reason he was locked up in the mad house.” He giggled, the sound unearthly and eerie. Dean, who until now had been silent (but who also had the biggest mouth) piped up.  
“That’s bullshit. So the guy might have been two grapes short of a bunch but that is no goddamn reason to take advantage.”  
“You can’t win this Dean” said the Doctor, pushing against his invisible restraints. “Think about who he is, what he’s done.”  
“Tall, dark and helpless is right, Dean” said Meg. “Brook might have lost a few marbles but this guy is lacking the whole damn picnic.”  
“He’s an asshole is what he is!” insisted Dean. “A playground bully-” suddenly Dean was retching, cutting off his tirade. Moriarty’s hand was raised and outstretched in a fist, a bored look playing on his face.  
“Such a chatterbox” he said and blood began to pour from Dean’s mouth.  
“DEAN!” yelled Sam, pulling at the chains holding him up. Castiel paced frantically within in his fiery prison, pulling at his hair.  
“Moriarty, stop!”  
“Jim.”  
Everything was silent. Sam had stopped struggling, Cas had stopped pacing, and even Dean had stopped spitting blood. Everyone was staring at Sherlock. He stepped forward, slowly making his way over to Moriarty.  
“We’re so alike Jim. I- I confess, I refused to realise it before now. We both just want the same thing don’t we? For the world to bow to our genius. For the idiots to get their comeuppance.” Sherlock reached out a hand towards Moriarty’s chest, resting on his tie. “I admit I didn’t want to see how alike we are. I wanted to be fixed. But I don’t need to be fixed.” The corner of his lips twitched up into a smile. “My genius is perfect. And so is yours.” Sherlocks hand drifted upwards, resting on Moriarty’s cheek. He began to lean forwards, his lips an inch away from the demons.  
“I’m giving you the chance to back out Jim” he whispered. “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.”  
“Sherlock-” came Moriarty’s whisper, as his eyes flickered closed, head tilting upwards.  
A sudden bright light and the sound of electricity flickering to death filled the small room. The people held by invisible bonds against the walls fell to the floor and the angel fire went out. When the sound died, Sherlock stepped back to reveal the smoking corpse of Moriarty, a jagged knife sticking out of his neck.  
“That’s my knife” said Dean dumbstruck. “How the fuck did you get my knife?”  
“I pickpocketed you, you were annoying me”  
John strode across the room to Sherlock and punched him in the face.  
“Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again! You fucking arsehole I will kill you if you even think-”  
Grabbing Sherlocks lapels, John pulled him down and crashed their lips together, Sherlock wrapping his long arms around his John.  
The Doctor was busy untying Rose who, due to being unconscious, had missed the entire thing, and the Doctor was filing her in. When she was finally free, she stood, wobbled, and was caught by the Doctor. She smiled softly.  
“You always seem to be around to catch me.”  
“And I always will be” he replied, before catching her lips in a tender kiss.  
Castiel meanwhile was trying to coax Dean into letting him heal him.  
“I’m fine Cas, really” said Dean gruffly, grimacing at the taste of blood still in his mouth.  
“Dean, please, let me do this. It would... let me get some peace if I helped you.”  
“Cas, I don’t need to be healed supernaturally, it’ll be-”  
“Dammit Dean!” shouted Castiel, before gripping the sides of Deans head and pulling him towards him, crashing their lips together. An annoyed sigh from Meg and an ‘about damn time’ from Sam later, and they finally parted.  
“I nearly lost you and I don’t wish to ever feel that way again.”  
Dean swallowed hard. “Ok Cas. Do what you have to.” Cas smiled and a touch to the forehead later, Dean was as good as new.  
“Well I feel left out” pouted Donna. She caught sight of Sam who was rubbing the wrists of his newly freed hands. Marching over, she tugged him down the extra foot between them and planted a smacker on him. A chorus of wolf-whistles and laughs echoed the room as they parted.  
“Well, er- um- that’s, er, good. I guess” stammered Sam. Donna winked at him and sashayed back to her friends.  
“Now that everyone is done with getting touchy feely, we have a decomposing demon to dispose of” interrupted Meg.  
“We’ll take care of that” said the Winchesters.

********

The company stood outside the café Donna and John had met at the previous day.  
“Don’t hesitate to call if you need to” said John, speaking to both groups. Sherlock rolled his eyes and John elbowed him. “Don’t take any notice of him. If you need help, we’ll be there.”  
“Likewise short stack” said Dean, shaking John’s hand.  
Turning to the Doctor, Donna and Rose, John shrugged.  
“I don’t know why three time travellers would need our help, but call if you’re ever in London” he grinned.  
“I just hope next time we see each other, there’s no demon within 100 miles” grimaced Donna.  
The girls hugged the guys, the guys hugged the girls and the guys shook hands with the other guys, and far too soon they were all in their separate transport. Mycroft had, obviously, sent a car which took off from the curb with a quiet purr. The Impala roared down the highway, blasting Led Zeppelin, the bickering brothers being heard even over the music. The familiar, yet distant sound of the TARDIS dematerialising caused a few passers-by to look around in confusion. So the group parted, each individual remembering the friends they had made in the last 24 hours, each hoping they would meet again. The Doctor, of course, knew they would. But he kept that little nugget of information to himself.


End file.
